Vviolet Rain
by Johanna Leiro
Summary: Eridan's had enough. He's become the bad guy again. He's upset that no one's there for him, and he's just that one that everyone ignores! Depressed!Eridan X Sollux. I suck at ARACTER DEATHS! POST-GAME! I'M ONLY ON ACT FIVE ACT TWO PLEASE, ANY INCORRECT FACTS ARE MY FAULT AND I REALIZE THAT, I AM JUST A SLOW READER. QAQ Homestuck belongs to our lord and savior, Andrew Hussie.
1. ONE: Ballad of Ampora

_**PFFFT. I suck at writing, I'm really not sure if I'm continuing any of my other fanfics right now because I'm behind in schoolwork, failing an easy-ass elective(too much art).  
Check out my DeviantART, I go by the same name(JohannaLiero), and I am considering putting this up on there as well! ^ ^ Enjoy my lovely doves!**_

_**AUTHOR OUT.**_

"ERIDAN, THTOP IT, PLEATHE!" He yelled, tugging at your arm. You had easily overpowered him, sure, his psionics helped out sometimes, but not now, there wasn't any way in hell you'd let him stop you. You were done with this whole "Sgrub" shit. You'd become the bad guy again, the villain of the team, you had killed Feferi, Shot Sollux, and damn...you were just so.._fucking_...done. It was your turn, not even being sliced in half sufficed for what you did to them.

_**Ding. Ding. Your mind, idiot. Just go. Just fucking leave him there.**_

You followed the thoughts, turning away from Sollux, leaving the frail and thin male there to wonder just what you were doing. You bolted to your hive, away from that dreaded school, where all you did was want to die, want to crawl into a cave and cry. What kind of Prince of Hope were you if you yourself had none? Being made fun of all day because you were an aquatic creature, and an ALIEN AQUATIC CREATURE to top. The others got enough shit about their appearance, and Feferi was actually considered an attractive troll, seeing as she had her own human matesprit and even a moirail!

_Hello..It's your mind, giving you someone to talk to..You do know...__**You are useless.**_

**"I'm not broken, stop trying to fix me.." **Your thought spilled from your lips, that diluted lavender staining your cheeks in a shiny wet mess. You'd taken the last hit you ever would.

_Fish-brain. What's with the gills? Costume party? God, you look so ugly, no one would ever want to be your girlfriend, not even the ugliest girl in the world! HA! You're really pathetic, crying like that..Oh, look, his tears are purple too! Wonder what his blood looks like? Anyone else up for a 'playdate'?_

These lines repeated over in your head, making it pound worse. You'd taken a beating not thirty minutes ago, and Sollux, well, he came to find you in a state he called, "Looking like a pawbeatht ripped your eyeth out, thcratched down your fathe, and bludgeoned you."

Sollux..Why'd he even want you to stay? You never got along, no one liked you..In fact..Sollux was the first one to talk to you since the game ended and you came here. Not even Feferi acknowledged you, even if you stood in front of her.

Kanaya never talked to you, Equius...You had no idea where he and Nepeta went. As for the others..

Karkat was here, he just stayed with his group. Aradia and Tavros stuck close, but not to you. Gamzee...You'd rather not talk about the purple-blooded land dweller at the moment, he was probably off on sopor-slime anyways. Terezi...Vriska..They weren't around, they'd run off long ago, Vriska said something about being losers and just..Not liking your presence, any of the others, in fact , would say that. Terezi had been transferred to a blind school for some reason, you didn't hear from her much, in fact, she was like all the others, ignoring you.

You slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind you, and abandoning your jewelry and cape, tossing off your glasses and wiping the pale violet tears that symbolized your blood. You choked on a sob, a strangled noise coming out instead of the wail you wanted to let out so badly.

You slide down the back of the door, a shuddering sigh escaping your lips. You looked to the blade, rusted and stained with blood. Now that you think about it, you hadn't even bothered to eat or do much of anything at all, much less clean the murder scene that was your hive. Your blood begged to be spilled, splattered over the walls. You snatched up the blade, tearing the sleeve of your sweater upwards, staring at the many scars on your arms, those disgusting fins, and that hideous violet blood that was your caste.

Fuck it.

You're done with this shit.

"F-fuckin' shitty, you useless piece a coddamned shit, I hate you, Eridan." You hissed spitefully, hearing a faint banging at the door to the front of your hive.

_"Promithe me thomething…" _The voice rang through your head, making you hiss, willing it pathetically to stop. _"Promithe me that after the game ith over, you won't do anything thtupid, ED, promithe me..ED, where are you going, theriouthly, come back here you fucking idiot!" _ You figured he was warning you away from Fef, to not go near her, and you tried. Hard. Sol just didn't want to leave you alone, always staring at you in classes, looking away if you caught his stare, the cutest yellow blush a pissblood like him could have gracing his 'annoyed expression'.

_"I promise...Sol."_

The scream you held back was muffled only by your bruised and bloodied lip. You dragged the blade further over your arm, severing the fin from your skin. It hurt so much more than you had expected, your two neat rows of shark-like teeth clamping into the violet-stained towel you used to dull the bleeding of many cuts before.

_**BANG.**_ Sol had broken into your hive, you had cut off your other armfin and then a face fin by that time. Your breath became ragged and hoarse with agony as you hacked at the other, blood making your skin slick, staining it sickly violets.

Next, you slashed at your wrists, having shed most of your clothing now. You sliced off the fins on your calves, moving to your ankles then with a single, gruesome moan. Your vision swam and faded into nothing as you dropped the knife, collapsing at last.


	2. TWO: Falling End

_**Oh, hey look! Author-Chan's posting again! Well, Author-Chan wrote this a while ago, to let you know, and it was only meant to be a oneshot, but…It isn't going to be long. I'm just making this chapter so that you all can know what went through Sollux's head, and how this is an EriSol paired fanfic. ;-; Trust me, I get the feels too. I was really depressed when I wrote this a month or two ago, and I'm working on the epilogue thing, but it may just be another short piece of crap.**_

Anywho, come on, give me a review or two! Honestly, I'd prefer it to be constructive, but flames are okay, I'm a pyro. Eue

AUTHOR-CHAN OUT, I LOVE YOU MY LOVELY DOVES!

Gog damn, was Eridan in a bad shape, but why didn't he seek out help or assistance? "ED, you're Looking like a pawbeatht ripped your eyeth out, thcratched down your fathe, and bludgeoned you. Are you okay?" You asked the seadweller concernedly, unable to keep the disdain in your voice as he looked up at you, broken and depressed.

He was crying there alone, and you had to wonder if this was the cause of his absence in classes lately. John, Dave, Rose and Jade had all mentioned that Eridan was given a hard time for being so stuck up and odd-looking, even jumped course no one had spoken to the seadweller, but he hadn't approached anyone since you snapped at him one day a while back, beating his ass to a pulp, both emotionally and physically.

The poor bastard of a highblood never stood a chance.

He didn't answer you, just standing slowly, "ED, anthwer me." You commanded, reaching for his arm. He evaded by turning on his heel, absconding as he left you behind, just frozen there for a moment.

"Dammit, Eridan. I'm not trying to fix you, jutht let me talk!" You snapped, finally moving to chase the fleeing male that was far ahead of you and out of earshot. He'd even locked the door to his hive, god damn it!

You groaned in frustration, cursing profanities at Eridan left and right. When you reached his hive, you pounded on the door, roaring for him to let you enter at that moment. There was no response from the violet-blooded troll, so you repeated your actions, yelling again and again, more desperate with every moment he didn't reply to your demands.

Finally, after what seemed like infinity, you used your psionics to snap the lock and deadbolt in the door, slamming it open. You froze at the sight of the dark hive. Violet blood spattered the carpets and floor, handprints of blood smeared over each wall like some human's demented Halloween party decorations.

You rushed to his respiteblock, finding it empty and obviously unused, blood soaked his human recuperacoon, leaving you were part of the cause of this mess of blades and bloody gore.

_**THUMP.**_

A noise made you jump, the clatter of a blade, and dull bump of a body against a wet tile floor. You rushed for the bathroom, already seeing the blood soaking into the edge of the carpet underneath the door.

You used your psionics once more to open the door cautiously. The scene unfolded and made you want to gag. "E-...ED..?" You choked out quietly, watching his body for signs of response.

_Nothing._

You sank down, crawling towards Eridan and through his blood and scattered and severed fins without care. "S-shit, co-come on, ED…" You took him into your arms, careful of his injuries. "You…" You began, feeling yellow tears stab at the corners of your eyes.

"You promithed my you wouldn't do anything thtupid." You murmured, "W-wake up..Wake _Up!_" You shook him lightly, still getting no reaction out of him. "You promithed me! Wake up! You have to wake up!" You begged, holding Eridan's lifeless form close. "_Eridan, gogdamn you, Wake the fuck up, it__ ithn't funny anymore!_...Pleathe…"


End file.
